


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 106

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [6]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 106 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 106 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 106

KENYA  
Fuck

TRANSLATION  
 _Chup_

MADIS (CASTITHAN)  
When heaven falls to Earth, peace shall reign.

TRANSLATION  
 _Usha ksa fárubawa re Urutha ike theku, láidizhiwa re shígozunda._

NOLAN  
Fuck

TRANSLATION  
 _Chup_

EDDIE (CASTITHAN)  
fucking

TRANSLATION  
 _gwoking_


End file.
